


Learning to fly

by Meelah



Series: Krem Story Time [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull and Krem borrow one of Cullen's trebuchets.</p><p>Prompt: Bull and Krem's father/son relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this banter:
> 
>  **Iron Bull** : Cullen's got some of those trebuchets from the siege back at Skyhold. Hey, Seeker, think he'd mind if I borrow one? Just for an hour or two.  
>  **Cassandra** : Why do you need a trebuchet?  
>  **Iron Bull** : Krem sews a bit; he made these stuffed nugs with wings. I wanna see how far they can fly...  
>  **Cassandra** : I... don't think that's an appropriate use of the Inquisition's resources.  
>  **Iron Bull** : See? This is why you're not in charge of morale.

How the Iron Bull managed to convince Cullen to lend him one of the trebuchets he gotten from Adamant isn't clear to Krem. Knowing the chief it's also possible that permission had not been asked, and that's why they were doing this after dark, but it isn't in Krem's habit to ask too many questions, at least not when it wasn't about battle. 

"Chief, are you sure?" he asks as they make their way to the wall.

"If you need to ask," the Bull says, "you haven't been drinking enough. You have them?"

"I have them," Krem says, watching the Bull slip on a step and almost fall over. "Watch it, old man. Do I need to ask the requisitions to make you a crutch?"

"Asshole," the Bull says, climbing the final steps, studying his foot on the top. "You know what I do with assholes?"

"You've told me so many times, that no amount of re-education could ever scrub the image from my head," Krem grins, shoving him. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Should have asked Dalish or Rocky... could use some fire," the Bull says, running his hand along the wooden beam of the trebuchet.

"You want to set them on fire?" Krem laughs, and empties his bag on the stones.

"Well not going to see how far they fly otherwise," the Bull shrugs. "Let me show you how this works." 

The chief goes through the function of engine, shows Krem how the counterweight is dropped and the sling shoots up releasing first of Krem's stuffed nugs.

"Levers!" the Bull laughs satisfied. "We used to have these, well, more sophisticated versions of these of course, used to shoot gaatlok on the 'Vints on Seheron. Quite simple really, adjust the trajectory and shoot... watch them running around with their skirts on fire."

He laughs again, a generous belly laugh, clearly lost in a fond memory.

"Okay!" the Bull says then. "Your turn, try to get it between those two large trees." 

Krem puts the next nug in the sling and adjusts it, one eye closed, trying to estimate the trajectory. 

"I guess this is easier for you, chief," he quips and the Bull shoves him.

After some careful estimations Krem is ready, and the Bull gives him the torch he's fetched from somewhere meanwhile. Krem grins and lights up the nug, then steps forward to release the weight, sending the nug flying, now trailed by a tail of fire. It's way off the target and the Bull laughs.

"Again!" he bellows, patting Krem on the back with his large hand.

They load the device and based on his last miss, Krem adjusts the angle again, humming a little. 

"Touch to the left," the Bull says. "Let it rip."

Krem lights the next nug alight and fires the trebuchet. When Krem is setting up the next nug they hear running footsteps from the stairs, and then Dalish and Skinner skid in from around the corner.

"Quickly!" Dalish says, grabbing a nug. 

"Before Cassandra gets here," Skinner says, already fingering the release mechanism.

" _We_ want to have a go before she does," Dalish says setting the nug on fire before placing it on the sling.

The Bull laughs so loud it makes Krem's ears ring.

"Mayhem!" he howls. "Is she far behind you?"

"Maybe a minute or two," Dalish shrugs. "Rocky's holding them off for a bit."

"It's a game," Krem says. "We're trying to get the nugs between those trees."

"Winner doesn't have to clean their boots for a week," the Bull says and Skinner scoffs. "Or, whatever they don't want to clean."

"You should have said so in the beginning," Krem says and adjusts the trebuchet again.

Cassandra finds the Chargers between the crenellations having a spitting competition. She can't prove the unauthorised use of the Inquisition trebuchets, but it doesn't escape her that Krem's boots are extra shiny for the next week.


End file.
